A Love That Surpasses
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: Written with new co-writer, Scarlet! Arthur and Guinevere fiction that takes place soon after Gwen becomes queen. Discovering the beauty of romance, and family in our favourite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur yawned. Was it really morning? A weak bit of sunlight poured through the eastern window to prove it. Of course he was tired, though, he'd been up late into the night talking with Gwen. It had been entirely worth it. A satisfied smile settled over his lips. Guinevere was still curled up tight against a pillow and his left shoulder. He would've moved, but didn't want to disturb her. Slowly, he brushed a curl from under her eyes, and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. "Goodmorning, my love." A day in the country had been settled for the couple, and the king was ready for time with his beloved, and her alone. This was rare, and priceless when found in Camelot.

The sun was streaming in through the thin fabric curtains, but Guinevere didn't seem to stir. It had been wonderful last night, talking with Arthur. Their plans had assured her rest, for she loved the country, and this cottage was just perfect. Utterly comfortable sleep had come quickly, blessing her with a full night's worth. Guinevere faintly felt something brush against her cheek and began to stir awake. "Mmm..Good morning." Her eyes opened slowly, grinning as her love filled her vision.

"Have sweet dreams?" Arthur had no mind to move from his resting place now. It was too perfect. She was warm and soft in his arms. Her big brown eyes hazed with sleep, but bright with the sun light that had awoken him. He placed his fingers in her hair, and softly twirled.

"They were wonderful." There was no hurry for her to move, this was too nice. His face was full of warmth of love, gazing down at her. When he smiled it still made her go all light and weak at the knees. "You look so peaceful, in the mornings." Guinevere chuckled, watching his finges lace in her hair.

"Only when I have you." He replied, a soft chuckle shaking his chest. "You make me who I am, Gwen." Arthur leaned down, and kissed her once again, before standing, and pulling a shirt on from where he'd left it on a nearby chair.

"You're too sweet to me, Arthur." Her smile turned into a wide grin, a rush of heat filling her as he kissed her. "Mmm. I'm glad." She watched him as he stood, sitting up slowly.

"Nothing is too sweet to for you." A rare grin burst out on his face, as he pulled her from the bed, and close into his arms. "You are the sweetest thing that I have ever known."

"God...I love you, Arthur." A tiny giggle escaped her chest as she landed against him. Being close to him made her flush. Her head lowered, a blush redening her round cheeks.

He didn't reply, but picked her up by the waist and twirled her around in a circle, laughing. "I love you too."

She sqealed happily, throwing her head back in a warm laugh. "Arthuuurr!" Guinevere protested, not really minding, however.

Arthur never wanted to let go. She completely satisfied him, as rain in a desert. A mischievous look darted through his eyes. "I, for one, am more than ready to spend the day with you and only. My beloved wife."

Guinever felt completely at home in his arms. He was her husband, her life. "And I, am ready to spend this glorious day with my wonderful husband!"

"Have I told you have beautiful you look this morning?" He looked down into her eyes, adoringly, smoothing her hair as she lay against his chest.

"You have, now." Her eyes were glassy with love and warmth. Returning Arthur's gaze longingly, happiness filled her heart.

Arthur went the the wardrobe, and pulled out a dress. It was red velvet, off the shoulders, and rimmed with golden stitching. He smiled at his tiny wife, standing there in her nightgown. "This one."

She turned from brushing her hair, smiling as he opened the wardrobe. She tilted her head curiously. "Oohh. It's perfect!" A gasp escaped Guinevere's parted lips, eyeing the dress up.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there for a moment, before leaving to let her change.

She smiled as he kissed her forehead, closing her eyes for a second, relishing it. As he took leave Guinevere began to change.

Half an hour later, Arthur gently helped her onto her horse, a white mare. "Careful there." He said gently. "Don't fall."

Her eyes rolled lovingly at him. "Oh come now, I'm a natural. Don't worry.." She grinned at him, shifting to a comfortable position.

"I know. I'm over cautious." He said slowly, pulling her hand close to his heart. This aroused some good natured snickers from the younger knights. "But only because I love you."

The look Guinever shot a the knights was one people would shiver from, returning a sweet mess in front of her husband. "And I love you too, so much." She reached down and touched his cheek.

Arthur mounted, and riding at a slow trot, guided the horses towards their cottage in the mountains. Once away from the village, the ride became more relaxing and amiable.

Relaxing into the ride Gwen looked around, grining at the surroundings. So much time had been spent riding around in these places she was used to them.

Arthur stilled his horse, looking out across the mountains. "Stunning. I'll never get used to it."

Gwen's breathe caught in her throat as her gaze wavered across the mountains. "It truly is a breathtaking sight."

He took a deep breath, and spotting the cabin a few miles away, grinned. "Race you?"

"Oh, you're on." Gwen kicked her horse gently into action.

Arthur threw his head back in a laugh, and urged the horse forwards, but purposefully let her win.

Gwen giggled watching him come to a stop. "I won!" She clasped her hands together in excitment.

"You won!" He encouraged, blue eyes sparking to match the shade of the sky. "Completely beat me." The young king jumped from his horse and helped her down, placing his hands around her thin waist. "My love. Welcome home."

"Yes, I did! I beat you!" She laughed happily, watching him walk over to them. Then a silence stilled between them, and leaning into his chest as he placed his hands on her waist she whispered. "Home.. It sounds so beautiful.."

"Guinevere." Arthur murmured, and caressed her face. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, my love, go ahead." Her face pink with a blush, looked up at him.

"May we name him Alastair...our son? You, know, eventually." He chuckled, and swept Guinevere up into his arms, carrying her into the house.

"Alastair?.." A small, thoughtful look drifted onto her face as she settled into his arms. "Yes. It's beautiful."

Arthur bent his neck down, and his lips into hers silently. "So do I."

Her heart went all fluttery as she kissed him gently.

The moments passed slowly, and he didn't let go. Arthur set her down on her feet, inside, and shut the door. The privacy was amazingly inviting.

Her feet walked her over to the bed, smoothing the sheets down with a smile. The bed felt very comfortable, edging backward onto it.

"Tired?" He smirked softly.

"Mm..No." Gwen sighed, looking back at him.

Arthur came closer, and gently ran his hands over her bare shoulders. His breaths slowed gently on her neck. "You've never been more beautiful, Guinevere."

She shivered, biting her lip, becoming breathless. "Really..?"

He pulled her into a warm hug, closing his eyes. The moment was perfect. They were together, and nothing else needed to be.

She snuggled against him gently. This felt amazing. Just how she pictured her life with him, both of them entwined.

"Tell me, what could make our lives more perfect?" Arthur whispered.

"Our own little nest of a family. You, me, and...Alastair." She said back, her arms folding around his neck.

He smiled, repeatedly grazing her neck with his lips. "Alastair. Yes. Camelot needs a heir, and we need...a son."

Gwen pulled him closer, embracing the touch, and wishing for nothing more than to hold him close. Their love, truly, was one that surpassed all odds.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months later, Arthur woke up slowly. He wasn't sure what had awoken him. The light was only barely rising in the sky, but what he quickly noticed was that Gwen was not by his side. "Gwen?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Almost a full year, they'd been married now, and he hadn't woken up without her by his side. "Guinevere?"

Guinevere hadn't slept at all that night, tossing and turning uncomfortably. There had been a strange sensation in her stomach in early dawn. In had erupted suddenly sending her bolting from the bed into the bathroom, throwing up - for two solid hours. Hearing his tender voice, she groaned, pale and sweaty.

He stood, and opening the door, wiped some of the sweat from her brow, kneeling down beside her. "Gwen, Gwen. It's alright. Are you...sick?" Confusion knit his eyebrows. "Let's...get you back to bed, and you can lie down and...rest."

"I don't know...but, Arthur, it's been happening every morning." She weakly looked up, clutching her stomach in another moan, as her husband knelt beside her."Oh...I can't move. Please..." Gwen reached up and latched her arms around his neck.

Arthur picked her up, and gently carried her back, placing her on the pillows. "There. Just...you've got...you'll be better. I promise. Just a little sick." He was worried, and couldn't deny that.

Guinevere grumbled sleepily in his arms, curling into a ball when she was placed on the pillows. "This..doesn't feel like any fever." She looked up at him, the room spinning.

"It's alright. Get some sleep." Arthur sweetly smoothed her curls from her forehead, and pulled a blanket up to her chest. He would've called Merlin to help with his armour, but it was obvious that poor Gwen needed a little peace. The king tossed his wife a faint smile, before opening the door. "I'll have Merlin at your beck and call." He didn't know if that would be any help.

"I will try, love." She still smiled faintly up at him, snuggling under the covers. Gwen felt awful, and a yawn escaped her tired body. "I'm sure he'll try to help." She suppressed a small giggle, her gaze towards Arthur filled with love.

He raised an eyebrow, snickering a bit. "Well, he...does...try. Would you rather see Gaius?"

Smiling, she shook her head."I know he does. He's a good man, Arthur." Her eyes slowly began to drift close. But when he mentioned the physician they opened again. "And, I think I'd rather sleep…"

"Well, then. Sweet dreams, my sleeping beauty." Arthur came and kissed her forehead, before heading down to his counsel meeting. Yes, he had a mind to send Gaius up to her anyway. It would, in the very least, put his nerves to rest.

"I love you, my king. Guinevere sank into the pillows, and in and welcomed the sleep. She wanted more than anything to prepare a day together with her husband, but her health, came first.

Gaius did come, as to Arthur's bidding, to find Guinevere sleeping. She looked so pale, and worn, resting on the pillows, hair askew. "Gwen. My lady. I find that if is now four in the afternoon. Perhaps you should like something to eat?" The physician questioned quietly, taking a place on the edge of the bed, after opening the curtains.

Guinevere had been sleeping light, frowning and shielding her eyes from light as Gaius emerged. "Four o'clock! What?" She mumbled, looking at Gaius, and denying his offer of food.

"You obviously need the rest." He nodded. "But some nourishment should certainly play helpful. You'll be back on your feet in a few days." Obviously, there was something he knew that he wasn't saying.

"I feel like taking a hot bath…" She nodded, instantly regretting it as the room began to spin again. "Perhaps..if I must eat, I'll have something afterwards."

Gaius smiled, and patted her hand kindly. "Take good care of yourself. That's the best way to be taking care of all of you."

She smiled at her old friend. "Thank you, Gaius." Guinevere looked down for a moment, examining the pattern on the bedcover. "It bothers me when he looks so worried."

The physician chuckled a bit. "Arthur will understand in time. As will you, my lady."

"Yes…." Her smile towards him was warm, but still shaky as she tried to sit up. "Now, can I please have my bath?"

"Of course. I shall leave you." The old man began to depart, but stopped at the door. "Come to me for anything, my lady."

Then he left, only as Arthur nearly came in the door. His eyes lit up to see her sitting up. "Feeling...any better?"

Guinevere sank back into the pillows, resting her back as she nodded, and watched Arthur's expression soften towards her as she smiled adoringly at him. "You always make me feel better."

The young man came close, and wrapped his arms around her. "I've been so worried about you." Arthur buried his nose in her soft curls, seeking comfort. "Everyone is." He paused for a moment. "Especially your brother. But Gaius said no visitors for a few days."

Guinevere sank into her husband's arms, rubbing them. "I know, love. Everything will be fine." She smiled softly, nodding, but looked up at him. "Surely, I can see Eliyan?"

Arthur nodded, and reluctantly let go as she stood to prepare for her bath. "I'll be...where I always am." He bit his lip. "Gauis...said to stay in bed for a few days. Wouldn't tell me why. But I have no doubts your brother is an exception...to the rule."

She frowned, looking at him. "My love, you don't have to leave this room, if you don't wish too." Guinevere said softly, stroking his cheek.

"The knights are waiting for me." His smile was slight, but his movements slow, as though he was completely enamored by her. "I should go. I'll come back in a bit."

"Oh.." Her curls bounced as she stood on tip-toe to kiss his forehead. "Take care, my husband."

"Promise me a cuddle, later?" Arthur chuckled, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise!" She replied, a laugh bubbling from her lungs. "Now, go! Before I throw a pillow at you." Gwen knew how he hated that she always swamped him in their late-night pillow fights.

"Good." His expression was a mix between a playful smirk and a sweet grin as he ducked out the door.

It was a few weeks later when Guinevere bustled to the throne room, quite flushed. It had been quite an ordeal getting her dressed that morning. None of the laces on her dress would tie, and it made her want to burn with embarrassment. Finally, the ties had been loosened, and the dress had slid over her torso. Her once flat stomach had rounded, and her waistline had thickened. She'd frowned at her reflection for well over a half hour before going down to court. It was confusion that reigned her emotions that day. Still, somehow, she felt remarkably pretty.

"Guinevere!" Arthur ceased the meeting for a moment, and took both her hands in his own. "Good morning, my love." His blue eyes lit up. "You look beautiful." She really had never looked more lovely to him, that he could possibly remember.

"Good morning, Arthur!" Guinevere squeezed his hands, wearing a face splitting grin, before looking down at the ground in a blush. The truth was that she simply felt amazing.

In front of all the royals, Arthur warmly kissed her, and then pulling her close to his chest swung her in a circle. Her shriek made him laugh, and he gently set her down.

Her face was now flushed with scarlet blushing and it took a moment to regain her composure as she looked at him. "Oh!" Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, tightly. It was as if there was no one else in the room.

Arthur bent down, about to lock his lips into hers again, when Leon politely cleared his throat. "My lord?"  
"Hm?" Arthur looked up. "Ah. Sorry." His smile was self-conscious as he lead Gwen to the throne.

She leant up, leaning towards his mouth, then chuckled hearing Leon. He was right. It was the wrong place, and the wrong time for such a fervent display of emotion. What had come over them? She bit her lip, and leaned on his shoulder as he led her forwards.

Arthur shook his head as she took a seat in her own throne, and casually lifted her onto his lap, and placed her arm around his neck. "Much better. You may continue, Sir Leon." The knights looked at one another in bafflement, but slowly brought their problems before the king.

Gwen pouted at Arthur, playing with his hair for a moment, then curled comfortably into him. Gaius quietly interrupted them, motioning for her to come to him. She frowned, but stood, curtseying to the knights, and left.

Arthur looked at bit annoyed at the interruption, but had no choice as to continue court. The Physician studied the Queen, up and down. Bright smile, to dainty shoes. "I am glad to see you are in such bright spirits, this morning, my lady."

May I help you?" She said quietly, matching his whispered tones, and hurrying towards Gaius. It took her a moment to process his question. "Well, I…feel…lovely this morning." It was complicated to bottle so many emotions in one word.

"Glad to hear it." His perpetual eyebrow raise went just a hair farther. "Still feeling sick in the mornings, I presume?"

"Unfortunately…" She bit her lip, not making eye contact. Automatically her hand slid down to her waistline, which she was so utterly confused by of late.

"Gwen, have you considered all the possibilities?" Gaius said quietly, escorting her from the throne room, and into a quiet corridor.

Gwen peeked back at Arthur for a moment, then leant back on a wall once they were alone. "Wh—what?" Her face paled, swallowing hard.

"Yes." The Physician took her hand, pressed it against her stomach again. "You are carrying the King's child, Guinevere."

Guinevere fell silent, gazing down at her hand. Could it really be true? This was Gaius, of course it was! "Oh.. Oh..why didn't you say something before?" Tears pricked her eyes as she placed both hands on her stomach in a protective position. A baby. Her baby. _Their_ baby.

Gaius sighed. "I did not feel the timing was appropriate." Then he nodded. "They say a man never thinks his wife is more beautiful, then when she is expecting."

Her deep breaths seemed hard to come by. "Does Arthur know?" Guinevere sniffled, in pure shock.

"I wouldn't say so. But, I shall leave you to yourself." The old man said slowly. "But Gwen, don't keep it from him. Let Arthur share as much of this with you as possible. Children are a miracle from the beginning, something both parents should behold."

"Thank you—" Her voice broke, but a smile burst through as well, as she imagined what his face would be like when she'd tell him. Arthur. A father. He'd be so happy. "I do plan to tell him, right away."

It was late that night that Arthur finally saw his wife again, as she hadn't reappeared in court. He was tired beyond belief, after a long training session with the knights and only wanted to sleep. Gwen appeared to be curled up in bed, but her quiet, "Arthur." Stopped him at the door.

Guinevere had restlessly been working throughout the day, on the new gardens that Camelot were growing. All throughout the day, she'd found her hand slowly slipping down to her waist and the small bulge she felt there. The small miracle. She finally sank into the covers when it grew dark, and waited for Arthur. He looked so tired, so sweet. "Come here, love."

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, and once again pulled her close onto his chest. There was nothing better than her arms at the end of a long day. "Are you feeling alright?" The talk with Gaius, earlier, had worried him a bit, though he'd tried to put it out of his mind.

Guinevere snuggled into his arms, feeling a little edgy from their talk earlier. _Just tell him. He needs to know. He deserves to know. _ "Arthur. I..need to..talk to you." Her voice was shaky with nerves, looking up at him. _This is his child. _

Now he was worried. "Guinevere. Whatever you need to say. You can feel perfectly free...to say it. I am your husband. I love you more than anything." His deep blue eyes stared into hers with concern, as he took her shoulders with his strong, albeit gentle hands. "Please."

Oh, god. She had worried him. Gwen closed her eyes, lifting his hand up and kissing his knuckles, she placed it on her stomach as she stood before him. Silence reigned the room.

Arthur ran his fingers gently over her waistline. Soft confusion was mixed with what could of been sheer excitement. "Gwen? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Tears pricked at her eyes again, gathering herself, she spoke. "Arthur. Our family, the one we dreamed of, finally has it's delightful addition." Her gaze quickly travelled over him, feeling giddy with excitement, but pained with nerves.

He didn't say a word, but pressed the palm of his hand against her rounded abdomen. A smile. It was slow, but slowly spread across his face, and into his blue eyes, making them shine brightly. Finally, Arthur wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close and pulled her close, a single tear falling on the bronze, bare shoulder that her nightgown had slipped to reveal.

Her giddiness subsided, watching her husband's transformation like a hawk. She broke into a tearful bright, radiant smile that made her heart jump ten feet. Wrapping her arms around him lovingly, a tear was felt on her shoulder and Guinevere glanced up.

Arthur pulled her up into his arms, half-laughing and half-crying. "I love you. I love you so much." It had been only hours since he'd said it, but it seemed to matter more this time.

"Oh Arthur!" She was now crying with sheer joy, wiping his tears and laughing. "And I love you, I love you, so so much." The words wrapped around her heart and tugged at it, filling in with love and excitement.

He never wanted to let the moment go, and spun her around in a circle. With no one to see, there was no one to tell him to stop!

Her laugh pealed out like bells, before she squealed for him to stop as the dizziness set in. "Arthur, Arthur, stop."

Arthur bent down, and pressed his lips into hers, full force. This was everything he'd ever wanted. "How much longer?" He stopped kissing her for a breathe of air.

She grinned against his kiss, returning it with equal passion. This was the moment they'd dreamed of, and talked of for years - before they'd even married."Not much longer.."

"You look so beautiful." Arthur murmured, running his fingers through her curls.

"I feel beautiful." Guinevere whispered, pressing her head against his chest. _Mm_. He smelled good.

Arthur cradled her in his arms, then once again placed his hand on her small baby bump. "Soon. So soon." Only he didn't know how hard it would be to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

|| Author's Note – Dear Readers and Followers, I apologise for the late addition to this story, but this summer both writers have been both busy/ and or sick. Hopefully we can get on our feet again, and continue bringing you updates. ||

Late fall came all too fast. The whole kingdom began to anxiously await the arrival of the royal baby. Gaius had told Guinevere that bed-rest was essential, but as a very active young lady, it was a difficult thing to do. Arthur had been called away on urgent business, and she couldn't help but feel lonely. A short walk to the balcony, that would be all. Merlin had been placed at her beck and call, and she knew that he'd be there if she needed anything. Gwen took in a deep breath of fresh air, relishing a few moments of the peace. Gauis had sternly told her not to leave her chambers, but she couldn't stay trapped forever. She took a seat as a obnoxious pain became present in her lower back. "Ow…"

Merlin peeked in the bedroom door, coming to check on his friend. She'd been active enough, even he was worried. She gave him a brief hello, but soon her sharp cry hurried him closer. "Gwen?"

Her words had come back to haunt her as breath came hard to come by. Guinevere placed a shaking hand on her round stomach. "Merlin...He's coming." She spoke quickly. "And it hurts."

Merlin panicked, wringing his hands, and coming towards Gwen a bit nervously. "What? What do I do?" Arthur wasn't even at the castle. He and the knights had been out for several days on an urgent mission.

"Help…help me…Gaius." Her words were cut off by a gut wrenching pain in her abdomen. She knelt on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. "Hurry!"

Alarm lit the servant's face, as he ran to find Gauis. With that much help, they were able to take her to the bedroom, by which time she was begging for Arthur. "He's not here!" Merlin said quickly, feeling his hand be squeezed so hard he felt it would come off. "But...I'll be here, Gwen."

There was a short break in the contractions, and Gwen leaned against the soft pillows that Merlin was adjusting. She adjusted her hold on his hand being surprisingly gentle. "Merlin….Thank you."

He switched hands, as people began to run to and from the room. "You're welcome?" This was certainly a situation, he'd _never _been in before. Where was Arthur? He was the one that belonged here, certainly!

Merlin cocked his head as a parade of horses galloped into the square. "Just one moment." He dropped Gwen's hand, and ran down the front steps. Arthur was pulled from his horse by a rather frantic Merlin, and up seven flights of stairs. "Gwen...the baby." Was all that he managed to get out.

Gaius called for Merlin, and he was shoved back into the room, just as the door was closed on Arthur. Gwen just looked at him, searching his face before passing out with another, especially sharp contraction. The physician placed a cool cloth on her head, and she awoke minutes later to yet another contraction, with a soft moan escaping her lungs. "Arthur…where is he? Arthur…" The maid kept telling her he wasn't here, but Gwen continued to ask.

It took a full five minutes for Arthur to convince Gauis to let him in the room. Finally, agitated beyond belief and utterly confused by the man's stubbornness, the young King pushed past him, and opened the door. "Guinevere. It's alright. I'm right here. I promise, I won't leave you." Arthur gently swept some of her brown curls back from her face.

Guinevere closed her eyes, tightly, wishing for ten minutes without pain. "Arthur.." She spoke quietly, grabbing his hand, anxiously.

It was unusual for her to be so clingy, but given the circumstances, he just stayed still and let her hold his hand. "You'll be fine. I promise." Arthur nodded, knowing it wasn't completely true. He couldn't promise that.

"It hurts, love." Guinevere sank onto his chest, sweaty and pale. She'd loved her son from the moment she knew he existed, but frankly speaking, he was putting her through hell.

Arthur removed his riding gloves, and gently began massaging her shoulders, as he often did at night when she couldn't sleep. As nervous as he was, appearing calm was the best thing he could do for her. Arthur did know that much.

As he began massaging her shoulders Guinevere relaxed a little, so, so very grateful at that moment for her husband. Her eyes pricked with tears, realizing just how much she adored him. "Thank you…"

A half hour later, as Guinevere's contractions became nearly constant, Arthur was sent from the room. It was with great protest, of course, but it had to be done. He found himself sitting against the wall, with Merlin, simply waiting. They'd wait, and then pace for a bit. Then wait even more.

"Stop it, Merlin. You're making me nervous." Arthur shot out after a while. Merlin bit his lip, but said nothing. He knew it was hard for Arthur.

It had begun to grow dark, when Arthur finally sat down again.

"Would you like something to eat, my lord?"

"Shut up, Merlin." Was the reply simply effervescent reply.

Merlin tried again.

"Would you like some rest? A walk? A pillow?"

Arthur groaned, covering his eyes. Merlin's constant prattle wasn't helping anything."I said. Shut up. Now."

Guinevere retained silence as Arthur left, only letting out an occasional cry at the hour later, she heard her babe's cries and a deep sense of wonder washed over her. The Midwife adjusted the pillows, and handed Gwen a small, tightly wrapped, but screaming bundle. "Your little prince." Her eyes lit up. "Arthur." That was all she said.

A strange shyness passed over Arthur's face as he was told to enter the room. It was almost as though people would think he'd never seen a baby in his life. The Nurse placed his son in his arms, a soft smile on her face. "My lord? My Lady? Does the little prince have a name?"

Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed, not turning his eyes from the little one in his arms. "Alastair Pendragon."

Gwen had closed her eyes, extremely exhausted, almost instantly. When the baby was taken from her, she looked up to see her husband's face, and curled up watching her boys.

The servants vacated to give the couple some privacy. Arthur smiled, brightly, as Alastair's tiny fingers reached up out of the blanket to play with one of the buttons on Arthur's shirt. "He's' so perfect."

` Guinevere's eyes were heavy like lead, as she looked on. "He's more…than perfect. He's ours."

Arthur reached down, and gently placed the baby in her arms. "Get some rest." He kissed her forehead, then softly tugged at one of her loose curls. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"He looks like you.." Gwen said sleepily reaching towards Arthur's fingers. He gave them a gentle squeeze, and placed the baby in the crook of her arm. Alastair wrapped a tiny hand around Gwen's finger as she put her head to his, and soon, fell asleep.

An amazed, but still soft smile came over Arthur's lips. He was a father. Camelot had an heir. A prince. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
